El hombre del pecado
by Kae Richa
Summary: Es un pequeño reto de Travesura Realizada... Entren... ¿Quien sera el hombre del pecado?


**Disclaimer:** Ni Sirius, ni Lily, ni ningún personaje de los libros son míos, son de JKR. Los únicos personajes míos son aquellos que jamás han salido en los libros.

_Este fic empezó como un reto de Travesura Realizada (el link estará en mi profile). Mi querida admin. Ruby Black nos retó a un Duelo donde debíamos escribir con las siguientes especificaciones:_

_-Máximo 600 palabras_

_-Sirius Black vestido únicamente con una toalla en medio de la sala común._

_- Esta chica pelirroja mirándole por arriba de un libro y él... ¿BAILANDO? (La chica pelirroja podía o no ser Lily, así q cada quien elegía.)_

_- ¿Como ha sucedido esto, Merlín! Ya sabíamos que es muy arrogante y todo, pero... ¿tanto para hacer eso?_

_Espero que les guste, está bien chiquito, pero eran SEISCIENTAS PALABRAS jajaja, es algo poco... pero bueno. Disfruten.._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**El hombre del pecado**

By Liz Kraft

Era un día agradable. Era uno de esos días de verano en septiembre donde el aire soplaba ligeramente, trayendo consigo una brisa fresca. Algunos alumnos se encontraban bajo la sombra de los árboles que estaban más cerca del lago, enfriándose. Y había otros que preferían estar en su sala común correspondiente o dentro del castillo.

Había una pelirroja subiendo unas escaleras interminables, dirigiéndose a su sala común; era una chica alta, de tez blanca, un bonito cabello rojizo que parecía anaranjado, sonrisa tranquila y unos bellísimos ojos miel que rayaban en el ámbar: Michelle Lange, una jovencita de séptimo curso, mejor amiga de Lily Evans, Ariadne Porter y Katherine Midnight.

- Michelle, deja eso ya, por Dios –le reclamó Ariadne, al verla leyendo un libro, era a quien menos gustaba de la lectura.

- Oh, no molestes, Ari –le dijo ella sonriente a la joven de cabellos negros-azulados y ojos castaños. Cerró el libro-¿Van de salida ya? –cuestionó y ellas asintieron.

- ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir a Hogsmade? –ahí estaba de nuevo la dichosa pregunta.

- No, Ari, de verdad –dijo ella por enésima vez. Si por algo se caracterizaba la joven Lange era por su carisma y su autocontrol, cosa que sólo una persona le hacía perder.

- Los chicos nos estarán esperando en las Tres Escobas –siguió Katherine, otra chica de cabellos rubios y ojos celeste-: Anda, Mich, vamos... –suplicó.

- Kath, en serio, no le presiones –Lily Evans era quien mejor conocía a su amiga y si no quería ir, no iría-. Nos veremos por la noche, Michelle. Chicas...

- Sí, ya vamos –dijo la rubia-. Hasta luego, Michelle.

- ¡Te traeremos algo!

- Claro, diviértanse.

Las vio desaparecer por las escaleras y ella siguió subiendo, de vez en cuando deteniéndose para seguir con el libro en sus manos: _La Conspiración_, de Dan Brown. ¿Por qué _muggle_? Bueno, pues... ¿por qué no? Ella tenía ascendencia _muggle_ y no la despreciaba, además la lectura era uno de sus hobbies favoritos, además de escribir. Le pidieron la contraseña, la dio y antes de entrar se enfrascó de nuevo en su lectura sin percatarse que dentro de la sala se encontraba alguien más. Caminó hacia su butaca sin darse cuenta, hasta que levantó la cara. Fue entonces que se percató de la otra persona, la única que le hacía perder el autocontrol: _Sirius Black_; y el Merodeador estaba de la manera en que ella no pensó que lo vería, medio desnudo con la toalla amarrada a su cintura y lo más extraño... bailaba.

- _'Merlín, este hombre es un pecado'_ –se dijo observándolo por encima del libro, era realmente guapo: su cabello negro azabache, ojos azul profundo, una sonrisa seductora y un cuerpo musculoso y terriblemente atractivo.

Sirius tampoco se había dado cuenta que ella se encontraba ahí.Y seguía moviéndose al compás de una música que sólo él escuchaba, por lo que Michelle pudo darse cuenta era algo parecido a un _cd-player_, pero mágico. Sirius le daba la espalda y antes de que el chico lo notara Michelle corrió hacia su habitación.

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

- ¿Como ha sucedido esto? Merlín! Ya sabíamos que es muy arrogante y todo, pero... ¿tanto para hacer eso? –la voz de Katherine resonó en la habitación.

- Kath, no escandalices –le decía Ariadne-. ¿Y?

- ¿Y qué? –Michelle enarcó una ceja.

- ¿Qué tal está? –dijo la pelinegra emocionada.

- ¡Ariadne! –espetaron las tres restantes.

- ¿Qué? –dijo inocente-. El hombre es guapo.

- Oh, no... –dijo Michelle misteriosa-, ese hombre es un pecado.

Y todas se soltaron a reír, por la revelación.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Se aceptan reviews, o lo que gusten ._


End file.
